Campione!: Camino hacía las estrellas
by KageSekai
Summary: El destino que une a una persona a la desesperación y ruina de Japón, con el pensamiento de un loco jugando con vidas como si fueran juguetes de papel, es el deber de los poderosos salvar al mundo y la misión de una persona para volverse un adecuado rey.


**Título.- Campione!: El camino hacía las estrellas.**

**Crossover: Campione! X Sekirei.**

_El destino que une a una persona a la desesperación y ruina de Japón, con el pensamiento de un loco jugando con vidas como si fueran juguetes de papel, es el deber de los poderosos salvar al mundo y la misión de una persona para volverse un adecuado rey._

**Prólogo**

En lo alto del más grande edificio de una hermosa y tranquila ciudad se encontraba un hombre quien se encontraba sonriendo con satisfacción, frente a sus ojos ocultos por unos lentes redondos que no dejaban ver el color de sus pupilas por el reflejo eterno de los mismos, este observaba como la ciudad ardía en llamas como la imagen del perfecto infierno.

El grito era escaso por las pocas personas que se encontraban dentro de su actual reino. Suspiro con excitación mientras comenzaba a soltar una risa digna de un villano que había logrado completar su malvado plan por mucho que los héroes intentaron de tenerlo, eso evoco una sonrisa más retorcida de la humanamente posible, pues conocía el éxtasis que cada villano de cada serie de animación fuese japonesa o americana desconocería.

Incluso si muriera ahora, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, había cumplido su sueño y había terminado su plan de la manera que deseaba, no podía pedir más en la vida.

Así escucho una puerta de metal abrirse en su espalda para revelar al vencedor de su juego y sabía que sería esa persona. Había jugado con el destino e incluso tomo parte de su reinado como si no fuera algo de suma importancia, no fue distinto a un bufón que enojo al rey simplemente para poder tener una muerte que el pueblo jamás olvidara, pues él había enfurecido al rey y el mismo rey decidió el castigo y la forma de muerte para su persona, todo gracias a que él inició lo que deseaba hacer.

Su cabello blanco alborotado soplo con el viento mientras miró las estrellas que se acomodaban a su vista, sonrió con satisfacción una vez más mientras con suavidad abría sus labios húmedos incluso con el calor del ambiente.

– Te felicito por haber sobrevivido junto a tu Sekirei a este juego destinado a terminar en sangre y decepción, como he prometido se te cumplirá el deseo que quieras sin importar cuál sea, así que responde, cuál es tu deseo~ – Disfrutando cada palabra que salía de sus labios mientras disfrutaba con cada silaba cantada por esperar paciente a decirlas al ganador.

El sonido del acero cortando el aire revelo junto a un filo en la espalda de su cuello una posible respuesta, aun así se alzó de hombros poco interesado o abrumado.

– Como dice la canción 'El hechicero, ni se inmuta' – Bromeando en sus últimos momentos de vida, soltó una risa entre dientes mientras esperaba a escuchar a la otra voz – El final llegó e incluso si me matas no lograras nada, no regresaran las vidas que tanto tú como los demás eliminaron, no pagaras tus pecados por haberte equivocado en tus elecciones y menos, regresaran las mujeres que abandonaste por la única mujer que vive a tu lado, de esa manera, ¿Elige tu premio y no hagas nada estúpido ahora?

El arma entonces fue eliminada de la espalda de su cuello para su satisfacción, entonces contemplo el cielo nocturno sin molestarse en mirar a la otra parte. Cerró los ojos y espero pacientemente el deseo que cumplir.

El infierno continuó debajo de eso y el co-creador de tal escenario estaba feliz con eso, ese era en parte su deseo como parte de su tratado, observo más allá de lo humanamente posible a un hombre sentado en un zeppelín con una bandera carmesí con un tallado negro cual la noche más blasfema quien sonreía.

Ambos se entendían y ambos se apoyaron como debían, el final de un juego llego a su final, pero otro iniciaría.

– Minaka – La persona en su espalda rompió su boto de silencio mientras sentía como la ira lo invadía, su cuerpo se tensó al instante sintiendo un mortal miedo a las repercusiones, pero no se molestó en mirarle a la cara – Mi deseo…

Así el hombre cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a recordar cada evento que desato una de las peores batallas que Japón haya conocido.

**Bueno, aquí vamos con esta nueva serie.**

**Debo decir que la idea la tenía en mente desde hace ya un verdadero tiempo pero no tenía forma de como iniciarla debido a que todavía una duda que incluso ahora continua.**

**Dado que me gusta iniciar las historias donde a su vez dejo los mensajes, tengo que pedirles su opinión con respecto a la serie.**

**¿Las Sekirei's de Godou deberían ser las de Minato o debería de cambiarlas por otras sekireis y que eventualmente se introduzcan las de Minato?**

**Esta duda carcome mi mente pues no sé si debo de hacer que Godou tenga los contratos de Musubi y el resto o cambiar por ejemplo, que en vez de Musubi como primera Sekirei cambiarla por Nanaha, Haijane o cualquier otra, donde las demás Sekirei's sean otros personajes también y luego se unan Musubi y las demás, o solamente las otras Sekirei's.**

**Entonces quiero saber que opinan ustedes con respecto a este tema.**

**1.- Musubi y las demás.**

**2.- Otra Sekirei desde la primera hasta la última.**

**3.- Otra Sekirei desde el inició pero se unen Musubi y las demás.**

**4.- Musubi y las demás pero con otras Sekirei's.**

**Cual creen que es mejor opción.**

**Sin más por el momento…**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
